


Loving the cold death

by Akhimy



Series: Deadly Sins and Dark Desires   Série [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhimy/pseuds/Akhimy
Summary: The icy and salty water burned his wounds and, as the black water dragged him into the dark depths of the ocean, he thought back to his nephew and the Japanese demon who had tried to seduce him and prayed for their souls.This is the old first chapter of Deadly Sins and Dark Desires, so it's not a new story (sorry for everyone).Go to Deadly Sins, I updated the announcement ;)
Series: Deadly Sins and Dark Desires   Série [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738096
Kudos: 9





	Loving the cold death

He swims in pain; the sea water burns his wounded eye and leg and Yuri tries to swim as best he can despite his wounds and the weight of his clothes that drag him to the bottom. His eye burns him as if he were stuck with heated needles and he feels his strength diminish as he is lost in the middle of the sea, surrounded by a starry night without the shadow of artificial light. Yuri closes his eyes and ends up giving up, praying one last time for his soul before sinking into unconsciousness.

The fever makes him delirious. He sees Mikhail as a child, a demon disguised as a seductive angel, his back tigered with whip marks, his large grey eyes filled with innocent innocence, his insolent tongue that he could not hold and his attempts at seduction with his body. Why couldn’t he just listen to it? Mikhail looks at him with the same insolence as in his childhood, this time tinged with arrogance. And Yuri wants to kill him, wipe that filthy superior smile off his face and take his rightful place in the Bratva.  
When he blinks, his vision is gone and he is in a hospital. Gasping, he touches the bandage with his fingertips, which squeezes his head like a vice and realizes that his eye and left leg are also bandaged. Yuri looks around for a moment to see on the posters if he is in Macau or China but his head turns and he dives into a sleep caused by morphine dripping through his veins.  
From now on, it’s this Japanese guy he’s seeing. The Japanese man who tries to seduce him with his eyes full of tears in the hope of softening him, the Japanese man who is under him in his bed in his house in Moscow, the sun making his pale skin and blue eyes shine. Yuri gives in, throws himself on the boy he kisses with fervour, hugging him to choke him in his arms and curses him for perverting him like that, biting him with anger and wrapping a hand around his neck so thin that he would break with too much pressure. He loves him and he hates him. He wants to send him to the seventh heaven and send him to Hell where his place is. Hug him and strangle him to death. Kiss him and tell him everything he wants to do to get back at him. Seeing him in ecstasy and seeing him dead. He despises him. He misunderstands himself.  
Yuri feels torn apart by his two such opposite desires and the rage rises in him along with frustration as the boy moans like a whore. He shouts, insults the Japanese who looks at him with a fierce insolence that reminds him of Mikhail and hits him and strangles him until his death, whispering for the salvation of their souls, so that God will forgive him his sins.

He stands next to Aaron on the Macau docks, waiting for Sudou to arrive, his gloved hand firmly holding the cane that helps him walk since he has this wound in his leg. He feels that Asami will soon be at hand and so will this kid, Takaba Akihito. He will recover the stolen goods, kill Asami for revenge and use Takaba Akihito for his own pleasure and in the hope that after that, his unnatural desire will finally disappear. Maybe he’ll lower it to the rank of a prostitute. Regardless, victory is within reach and he feels a shiver of anticipation raising his back.  
\- You look like you’re having fun, Yuri. It was quite a show with Mikhail earlier.  
He does not respond to Aaron’s remark, driving away his parasitic thoughts to refocus on their future encounter, already anticipating possible future actions and scenarios.


End file.
